


Monachopsis

by Xarybde



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of messed up shit honestly, Asexual Character, Dystopia, Female Homosexuality, Gen, Graphic Depiction of Suicide, Horror, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarybde/pseuds/Xarybde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des monde entiers qui se cachent derrière certaines portes, mais ce que Glenn aurait bien aimé qu'on lui dise, c'est qu'elles ne s'ouvrent que dans un sens. </p>
<p>Ou l'histoire d'un garçon dont la seule ambition est de rentrer chez lui, mais qui pourrait bien précipiter le reste du monde dans l'abysse dans le processus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Assez étrangement, tout commence avec la neige.

 

Glenn a huit ans quand sa vie tourne au cauchemar. C’est le mois de décembre et la neige est tombée toute la nuit, offrant, au matin, le visage d’une ville enfouie sous une dizaine de centimètres de neige blanche, poudreuse comme du sucre glace. L’occasion est trop belle, et sa mère finit par céder aux mimiques implorantes de sa progéniture à la table du petit-déjeuner et se laisse traîner jusqu’à l’aire de jeu par les deux piles électriques qui lui servent de cadets – Eliott, l’aîné, s’était contenté d’un reniflement amusé avant d’ébouriffer la tignasse de Glenn et de claquer un baiser sur les cheveux roux de Marya, qui avait gonflé les joues avant d'aller patauger dans la neige en marmonnant quelque chose sur l'hygiène et les bactéries buccales.

Qu’il neige n’est en soi pas un évènement – rares sont les hivers où aucun flocon ne tombe, ici. Mais Glenn a appris à apprécier ces jours spéciaux où tout semble un peu plus féérique que d’ordinaire, où il a l’impression que la magie peut surgir de derrière un bosquet pour l’entraîner dans d’incroyables aventures dignes des romans qu’il lit parfois, le soir, sous sa couette ( _et il a tort et raison à la fois, Glenn, parce que c’est bien la neige, cette pute en robe blanche, qui lui révèlera tout un pan de monde qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais ne connaître, à la réflexion_ ).

Ils sont sur l’aire de jeu depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand Glenn la remarque – la chose qui bouge, là-bas, près des arbres qui bordent le petit parc. Pendant un instant, Glenn hésite, jette un regard furtif à sa mère, assise sur un banc, plus loin, en train de discuter avec une femme qu’il reconnaît comme la maman de Victor, le petit garçon blond en train de dessiner quelque chose dans la neige avec Marya. Personne ne prête attention à lui, alors il s’élance, trottinant rapidement en direction de la petite forme dans la neige, trébuchant à chaque pas sur son écharpe bleue ( _bleue pâle, comme le ciel, ce jour-là, bleue comme le cauchemar, bleue comme la mort_ ). Il s’aventure de quelques pas sous le couvert des arbres et s’agenouille devant l’objet de son attention – une petite boule de poils clairs, et même dans la semi-pénombre du bosquet Glenn devine la couleur bleue délavée de son pelage ( _la mort, la mort, c’est la mort_ , murmure un chœur de voix jumelles à l’arrière de sa tête, et c’est à ce moment-là qu’une part de lui-même ouvre un œil endormi et tire la sonnette d’alarme – mais Glenn n’écoute pas, ou n’entend pas, parce que Glenn n’est qu’un gosse trop gâté qui n’a jamais connu le danger et que ce ne sera que bien des années plus tard qu’il saura reconnaître cet avertissement pour ce qu’il est). La… créature lui évoque vaguement un furet ( _la mort, la mort, la mort_ , scande le chœur, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite), avec sa grosse queue touffue plus longue que lui enroulée autour de son corps comme pour se protéger du froid ( _ce n’est pas le froid qu’il craint_ , susurre la bête endormie, et le chœur chante son refrain, _non non non non non non_ ). Glenn est curieux et tend la main pour caresser le petit animal, un début de sourire accroché aux lèvres ( _trop-tard trop-tard trop-tard_ , pleurent les anges sous son crâne), ignorant du piège qui vient de se refermer sur lui et –

Le bruit.

Le _bruit_.

À posteriori, la meilleure description que Glenn pourra faire de ce son est un curieux mélange entre le crissement d’une épée tirée trop brusquement de son fourreau et celui d’une craie sur un tableau.

Mais à ce moment-là, tout ce que Glenn peut faire, c’est porter ses mains à ses oreilles dans un réflexe (et il lui semble parvenir l’écho d’un chant _inutile, inutile_ ) – mais elles n’ont même pas le temps d’atteindre leur destination que la chose est déjà sur lui, ses crocs refermés sur sa gorge – _des dents de lapins_ , pense-t-il dans un sursaut – perçant au travers de la peau et des os et la chair et le muscle et tout est réduit en pièces sur son passage et il a mal mal mal mal _MAL_.

La chute se fait en un instant qui dure une éternité et la chose le relâche avant que son menton heurte durement le sol – et il sent, bordel, il sent ce gros caillot de sang remonter dans sa gorge, il sent ses vêtements se gorger de sang ( _son_ sang) et devenir lourds comme de la pierre, il sent les chairs déchiquetées de sa gorge frotter contre le sol et le froid mord sa peau plus cruellement que les incisives meurtrières ne l’ont fait – et, curieusement, c’est la brûlure de froid qui l’empêche de sombrer.

Glenn ne sait pas où il trouve la force de se tourner pour apercevoir la bête, son épaule râpe durement contre les gravillons brûlants comme des charbons et son dos heurte la neige dans un horrible bruit de succion, comme si le sang et la neige fondue avaient voulu le faire adhérer au sol pour toujours et mourir ici  ; mais, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il arrive à lever les yeux de la neige gorgée de sang ( _rouge, rouge, la neige_ – tout ce sang, tout son sang étalé par terre comme si on avait brusquement ouvert les vannes et l’agaçant petit chant résonne d’une manière presque prophétique – _rouge, rouge, la neige_ ).

Il voit.

Et, pendant un terrible instant, il ne peut plus respirer.

Parce qu’il y a des yeux qui le fixent en retour, immenses et froids et _morts_ – et Glenn se corrige jute après, parce que pour pouvoir être mort il fallait avoir été vivant à un moment ou à un autre et que ces yeux-là sont… il pense _inhumains_ mais ce n’est pas le bon mot, et il réalise qu’il n’a pas de mot pour le décrire ( _de la pierre_ , souffle la voix dans sa tête, _de la pierre qui marche, chante et tue_ ). L’espace d’une étouffante, suffocante seconde, il n’existe rien d’autre que ces yeux rouges qui tirent vaguement sur l’orange ( _rouge de crépuscule_ , murmure quelqu’un ; _le tien_ , ajoute quelqu’un d’autre, et Glenn ne peut qu’acquiescer – aux deux).

Ensuite…

Ensuite, la chose bondit une seconde fois.

L’action ne dure qu’un clignement d’œil. Quelque chose le frappe durement à la poitrine et Glenn laisse échapper un barrissement de douleur – c’est bien la seule chose qu’il peut faire, d’ailleurs, car ensuite il est entièrement paralysé par le poids de la minuscule créature qui se tient sur son torse et Glenn l’observe, impuissant, alors que du sang glisse d’entre ses lèvres jusqu’à dévaler sa joue, comme une grosse larve sanglante qui vient s’écraser sur une neige qui a viré au noir.

Une nouvelle fois, le temps se fige.

La chose ressemble définitivement à un furet. Ses yeux sont aussi gros que des balles de ping-pong et lui mangent la moitié de la tête. Ca n’a pas de nez, ou de museau, mais une bouche en demi-lune, ouverte en une parodie de sourire, bordé d’un bout à l’autre de petites dents pointues ( _requin_ , il pense aussitôt), à l’exception de deux grosses incisives ( _lapin_ , confirme-t-il), une en haut, une en bas, rappel douloureux de la plaie ouverte sur sa gorge qui continue de pisser le sang par terre.

 

_Il n’a jamais eu aucune chance_ , ne soupire personne – parce que personne n’a vu, personne n’a entendu, et personne ne viendra le sauver.

Glenn a huit ans et vient de mourir pour la première fois.

Assez tristement pour lui, ni celle-ci ni les suivantes ne seront définitives.

 

Glenn expire, et la chose inspire.


	2. Chapitre 1

                Dans le désert, le vent ne cesse jamais d'hurler sa symphonie lancinante que certains jours il lui semble être la seule à entendre, sa silhouette solitaire luttant sous le poids de l'immensité de sable qui s'étend derrière elle, et devant elle, aussi. Mais Shae refuse de courber l'échine face aux griffes de sable qui lui giflent le visage, alors elle inspire l'air brûlant de ce monde sans début ni fin et pose un pied devant l'autre, inlassablement.

                Seules existent les lignes floues de l'infinité de dunes écrasées contre l'horizon, le regard impitoyablement brûlant du cyclope dans le ciel et le grondement régulier du feu fait chair de la salamandre. Des fois, il lui faut fixer le dos de la créature jusqu'à que ses yeux en pleurent pour se souvenir qu'autre chose existe au-delà d'une éternité de sable. La plupart du temps, ceci dit, tout ce qu'elle est capable de volonté est focalisée sur le fait de continuer à trébucher sur ses pieds nus à la suite du Quinjae, l'esprit plein du bruit blanc de la tornade et munie de la certitude que le répit ne viendra que si elle pose un pied devant l'autre, un à la fois. Encore. Et encore.

_(tue l'enfant)_

                Si elle persiste suffisamment longtemps, elle verra parfois les reliefs d'une cité millénaire scintiller au loin, et c'est là le signal que les cavaliers fantômes ne l'enlaceront pas de leurs bras de sable, ce jour-là. Quant au suivant, rien n'est moins sûr, mais noyée telle qu'elle l'est dans cet océan aride, le regard de Shae ne porte pas plus loin que la ligne d'horizon dessinée par le dos de la salamandre et les limites du sang sablonneux qui rugit à ses tempes.

                Elle prie pour un miracle, cligne des yeux et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ses pieds l'ont portée jusqu'à l'orée de la relique du monde-qui-fut. Elle a l'air toute droit sortie d'un autre monde, la cité enterrée sous le sable, avec ses bâtisses éventrées rendues bleutées par le regard impassible du cyclope. Les stridulations du désert semblent étouffées par les rangées de cadavres en béton, comme si la ville était un mirage du passé enterré sous le poids du temps, isolé de l'aridité du monde qui l'entoure. Le désert est tout ce que Shae a jamais connu, ceci dit, et les antiques rues pavées de sable lui semblent étouffantes, comme un foulard trop serré autour de son cou, son regard coincé entre les toits croulant sous la poussière. Elle soupçonne qu'elle ne cessera jamais d'être inquiétante - l'étrangeté des structures démesurées couchées par le vent, leurs gueules béantes vomissant du sable.

                Shae a poussé son premier cri dans un terrier enterré sous le sable, et aux yeux de la femme qui connaît trop bien la voracité des dunes, ces bâtiments plus grands que nature habités de courants d'air sont une aberration.

                Mais il y a toujours de l'eau pour qui sait chercher dans les cités du monde-qui-fut, alors Shae ignore l'inconfort généré par le paysage incolore, et trace sa route parmi le dédale de la ville fantôme en laissant derrière elle le chœur des dunes. La salamandre a ralenti, désormais, et ses yeux embrasés balaient les alentours, trompeusement calmes. Shae ne lui prête guère plus d'un coup d'œil, laissant son nez la guider, goûtant la saveur du sang sur ses lèvres parcheminées. Elle a achevé le contenu de sa dernière gourde en même temps que le soleil blanc s'est dressé pour la dernière fois, balayant le désert de son baiser glacé, et si elle sait être capable de tenir encore un peu plus longtemps, la fièvre de la soif ne tardera pas à faire son apparition, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

                Shae jette son dévolu sur la moitié survivante d'une large bâtisse qui aurait pu passer comme une habitation dans un lointain passé et s'apprête à partir en exploration quand, entre un pas et le suivant, elle entend le son caractéristique d'un pied inexpérimenté glisser maladroitement sur le sable. Elle inspire une poignée de sable qui a le goût du sang et du froid ( _la neige_ , ne pense-t-elle pas) et laisse les muscles de ses épaules se dénouer, ses pieds nus ne faire qu'un avec le sol friable qu'elle connaît aussi bien que le tambour des battements de son cœur alors que le monde change d'axe et se résume au grattements de souris du sable contre le béton, le chant sacré de la mort et des dunes, le tapage entêtant des pieds de l'étranger contre le sol.

                Elle ne laisse pas à son assaillant le luxe du premier coup. Si le désert est aride, les enfants qu'il élève le sont davantage encore, et ceux qui lui survivent sont rarement à plus d'un cheveu de la cruauté.

_(tue l'enfant en toi)_

                Shae se retourne, un poing prêt à frapper et l'autre fermé autour de la garde de son poignard. Elle sous-estime un peu la taille de son assaillant, ceci dit, et le premier fait contact avec sa mâchoire plutôt que sa joue avec le craquement caractéristique d'un os sous ses phalanges. Son propriétaire se plie en deux avec un grognement de douleur et si elle avait un instant à perdre, Shae remarquerait sa peau impossiblement blanche, ses vêtements sombres (une part interloquée d'elle-même se demande quel genre de crétin s'habille en noir dans un désert, mais elle n'a pas le temps de contempler cette bizzarerie, car l'autre se redresse déjà, un filet de sang noir sur le menton). Les sourcils froncés sur l'orage de sa colère, elle se contente de remonter violemment son genou droit dans l'entrejambe de sa victime. Les cavaliers des sables lui accordent une demi-seconde pour savourer sa victoire éclair, le vaincu mis à terre par ses mains nues avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers elle, et ils sont immenses et bleus et elle n'a pas le temps d'y penser trop longtemps parce que ses poumons se contractent désespérément sur du vide et ses mains tremblent et le noir envahit sa vision comme si la gueule d'un monstre se refermait sur son crâne et -

                Si elle avait su ce que cela faisait, Shae aurait pu dire qu'elle aurait cru se noyer.

                Mais l'eau n'a jamais été suffisamment abondante sous ces latitudes pour qu'elle connaisse ce luxe douteux ; par conséquent, elle se contente de s'évanouir.

_(et l'enfant en lui)_

                La salamandre soupire un son de cloches qu'elle sait être son rire avant que le monde ne se dérobe sous ses pieds, rage et terreur au bord des lèvres comme de la bave à celles d'un chien enragé.

 

                Ici, le ciel est rouge comme un plaie à vif et il y a de la poussière dans ses poumons, sous ses ongles, dans les interstices entre ses côtes. Glenn serre les dents alors qu'il tire le corps inconscient de la fille à l'intérieur de ce qui semble avoir été un hôtel, et ses gencives crissent avec un goût de sable. Chacun de ses pas dérange la poussière centenaire qui a élu domicile sur le plancher, et elle plane paresseusement dans l'atmosphère étouffante du hall de l'hôtel fantôme, accrochant les rayons bleutés de la lumière impitoyable de l'énorme soleil accroché au ciel crépusculaire.

                Impitoyable. C'est sans doute la meilleure façon de qualifier cet endroit, de ses dunes sifflantes à ses cités en lambeaux en passant par ses randonneurs solitaires aux yeux vifs et aux coups qui le sont davantage encore.

                Glenn ne s'autorise pas à contempler la culpabilité qui remonte dans sa gorge comme de la bile, hissant la fille sur son épaule et entamant une montée prudente des escaliers rescapés. Elle l'aurait tué, de toute façon, aussi aisément qu'elle l'a mis à terre, et à en croire l'éclat de silex qu'il a eu le temps d'apercevoir dans son regard, elle s'en remettra. _De plus_ , pense-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, en direction de la pierre mouvante qui persiste à le suivre de son pas mesuré, il a des soucis autrement plus urgents.

                Ça lui prend plusieurs essais infructueux, la collision malheureuse de son petit orteil droit avec un encadrement de porte et beaucoup de sueur, mais il parvient finalement à déposer la forme toujours miraculeusement inconsciente de la fille sur le fossile d'un matelas de plumes dans l'une des chambres les mieux conservées (comprendre, là où le toit ne s'est pas effondré sous la force des tonnes de sable qui se pressent au-dessus d'eux, et c'est une pensée que Glenn ne souhaite pas contempler pour l'instant, merci bien). Avec un soupir, il se laisse tomber le cul par terre dans un grand nuage de poussière qui termine, pour la grande majorité, dans ses voies nasales, et alors qu'il jure tout ce qu'il connait de vulgarités et maudit ce désert et tout ceux qui sont assez fous pour y vivre, il entend un tintement de cloches en direction du couloir. Il sent ses épaules se crisper avant même qu'il ne lève les yeux, et lorsqu'il le fait, c'est pour tomber nez à nez avec l'espèce de gros lézard en fusion qui persiste à le suivre.

                « Mais allons-y » persifle-t-il avec tout ce qu'il a de venin, « même m'sieur le caillou se fout de ma gueule, maintenant. Fais-toi plaisir, surtout, hein, c'est pas comme si je t'entendais, gros tas de merde. »  

                Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement réminiscent d'un gros labrador dans la façon qu'a la chose d'incliner sa grosse tête ronde sur le côté, l'air vaguement interrogateur. Mais ça ne suffit pas à effacer l'étrangeté de son corps noir de cristal où l'on peut apercevoir des volutes oranges, comme de la lave en fusion qui tiendrait debout par miracle ( _ou par magie_ , murmure le chœur).  Monsieur caillou étire le cou jusqu'à ce que Glenn puisse sentir son souffle brûlant sur son visage, et d'aussi près il peut voir ses trois yeux crépusculaires enfoncés dans des orbites noires comme de la cendre et -

                Glenn inspire. Expire. Déglutit et se force à ravaler la bile qui lui monte dans la gorge comme des insectes lui mordillant la peau et il veut s'enfoncer les ongles sous la gorge, là où la chair est dentelée par le nœud de cicatrices et où il sait que la peau livide est violacée par des ecchymoses qui ne s'effaceront jamais.

                Il n'en fait rien. Il serre les poings jusqu'à qu'il sente ses ongles tracer des demi-lunes sanglantes dans la chair de ses paumes et rencontre le regard tricéphale de la chose.

_(il sait qu'il ne peut pas s'autoriser le moindre trébuchement, parce que s'arrêter, c'est la mort. Mais ce qui le terrifie, c'est l'idée que s'il se permet de fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il n'ait plus jamais le courage de les rouvrir_

_ça le terrifie, parce qu'il se connaît et sait le poids de la culpabilité qu'il porte en bannière, et qu'il se laissera plus volontiers mourir que de se pardonner)_

                Il y a un chant qui naît dans le gosier de la pierre mouvante, et c'est beau et triste comme un cœur qui se brise et elle recule, sa grosse tête en fusion inclinée, comme une excuse. Une armistice.

                Glenn acquiesce en retour et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le moment passe. Il lui semble devoir mobiliser un effort herculéen pour détacher les jointures de ses doigts du creux de ses paumes, et, grattant distraitement le sang séché entremêlé de sable de derrière ses ongles, il inspire par le nez, expire par la bouche, et quand il parvient à relever les yeux la neige et la moquette bleue sont reléguées à l'arrière de son crâne, préservés bien au chaud dans le nid où il puise le carburant de ses cauchemars.

                « Bien bon bien », murmure-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Dehors, les dunes persiflent dans leur langue des sables et la seule protection dont la chambre bénéficie contre les griffes du vent, aussi dérisoire soit-elle, sont les restes déchirées d'un rideau couleur rose fané. Il ne lui faut que quelques pas pour atteindre la fenêtre, et, cette fois, quand son inspiration descend une volée de billes arides dans ses poumons, il est presque reconnaissant pour la brûlure impitoyable du désert.

 

                Shae revient à elle en l'espace d'un instant, la puissance endormie de ses muscles se contractant aussi brutalement que le bond d'un serpent, et elle aurait eu le type étrange à terre aussi sec si le doux barrissement du Quinjae ne l'avait pas stoppée net.

                « Allons donc » chantonne l'étranger  incolore avec sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, « on ne voudrait pas rejouer la même scène que tout à l'heure. »

                Shae a très, très envie de lui (re)mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais la salamandre émet ce ronronnement caractéristique qui signifie qu'elle sait que Shae est sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide, et, avec réluctance, elle s'accroupit sur ses talons dans un coin de la pièce et observe l'inconnu de derrière ses sourcils froncés.

                Le crétin se contente d'agiter la main avec un sourire trompeusement aimable.

                Ses phalanges tiquent.

                Mais il y a quelque chose qui la retient, maintenant qu'elle y prête attention - et ce n'est pas seulement la pâleur étrange de sa peau, si différente de ce qu'elle a jamais pu voir parmi son peuple ayant appris à triompher du regard brûlant du cyclope dans le ciel, ou ses vêtements sombres et impraticables. C'est dans la façon dont ses yeux sont définitivement gris alors qu'elle aurait juré sur le désert qu'ils étaient bleus ne serait-ce qu'il y a quelques minutes, dans la grâce languide de ses mouvements qui devrait être impossible pour quiconque possède des _os_ , dans le relief du réseau de veines pourpres qui lui courent sur les mains, le visage, étrangement vives sur la peau translucide du géant maigre autrement incolore.

                Et il y a, bien sûr, le léger détail de son visage parfaitement intact alors Shae se souvient parfaitement lui avoir brisé la mâchoire il y a de cela quelques minutes.

                « D'où est-ce que tu viens, étranger ? », crache-t-elle avec davantage de venin que nécessaire, et il n'y a pas de doute dans son esprit que le garçon n'est pas né du désert alors qu'elle se laisse glisser contre le mur, déplaçant son centre de gravité de faon à être capable de bondir au moindre signe d'agressivité.

                À en juger par la façon dont son sourcil droit s'envole jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, le type maladif n'est pas très impressionné par sa discrétion. Ou ses compétences en diplomatie, Shae est honnêtement incapable de faire la différence. « De là », répond-t-il finalement, décidant probablement de jouer son jeu, en désignant du pouce la porte entrouverte derrière lui.

                Lentement, Shae cille et accorde un regard délibérément dubitatif au cadre de bois gondolé de moisissure, qui s'ouvre sur une pièce attenante enterrée sous le sable.

                Correction. Ce crétin se fout très clairement de sa gueule, et, salamandre ou pas, Shae va lui ouvrir la gorge et livrer son cadavre fumant à la faveur des sables.

                « Je m'appelle Glenn », reprend le futur macchabé, interrompant la pensée de son glorieux sacrifice à la gloire de Barde, et c'est une nouvelle étrangeté à ajouter à la liste grandissante de tout ce qui ne colle pas chez cet homme, « toi ? »

                « Shae », répond-t-elle, parce qu'elle a beau se savoir tempétueuse et mal dégrossie, sa famille lui a appris les bonnes manières. Même si elle sera la première à admettre ne pas s'en servir très souvent.

                « Shae », répète-t-il, pensif, sa langue fourchant sur son nom d'une façon qui la fait grimacer intérieurement, « qu'est-ce qu'une jolie jeune fille telle que toi fait toute seule dans un tel endroit ? », ajoute-t-il, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Son premier réflexe est de plonger sur son poignard histoire de lui faire comprendre exactement à quel point elle est une jeune fille en fleur, mais à l'arrière de son crâne le souvenir de deux yeux gros comme des poings fermés murmure _danger, danger_. Elle pense aux ombres qui lui tombent sur le visage comme de lourdes tentures tentaculaires, à la façon dont ses lèvres s'étirent sur ses gencives dans un sourire qui ressemble trop à une expression mille fois répétée devant son reflet pour être quoi que ce soit d'autres qu'une menace. 

                Elle se décide pour : « Appelle-moi encore une fois jeune ou jolie, fils de pute, et tu comprendras très vite ce que ça fait de bouffer du sable par tous les orifices. »

                Le rire guttural qui s'échappe de sa gorge les surprends tous les deux, et cette fois quand l'amusement étire les muscles de son visage, ça ressemble plus à une crampe qu'autre chose et il y a beaucoup trop de dents apparentes pour qu'on daigne appeler ça un sourire - mais il a l'air jeune, d'un seul coup, guère plus qu'un garçon, et elle frappée par la jeunesse de son visage malgré le lourd réseau d'ombres qui lui pend au corps. Quand il lâche « Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça, veux-tu », c'est étrangement poli et il n'y a rien du courant de menace sous-jacente auquel elle s'était préparée.

                Shae choisit, sagement, de considérer ça comme une victoire.

 

                « Bien, ce n'est pas tout », lâche Glenn  en faisant mine d'épousseter son pantalon (honnêtement irrécupérable, au point où il en est), « mais je vais devoir y aller. »

                La fille - la femme, corrige-t-il mentalement, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'enfantin dans les lignes tannées de ce visage taillé à la serpe - le considère d'un air dubitatif pendant un instant, avant que le coin de sa bouche ne se plie d'une façon que Glenn commence à interpréter comme du dédain. « Et tu comptes aller où comme ça, petit ? Tu tiendras pas une demi-journée sans eau ni nourriture. » Le _crétin_ est si fortement sous-entendu dans l'arche de son sourcil qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu le dire à voix haute.

                À cela, Glenn est forcé de ravaler un rire, parce que pour quelqu'un qui était terrifié il n'y a pas dix minutes, elle ne semble pas hésiter à insérer autant d'insultes dans ses phrases qu'il est humainement possible de le faire. _Et elle n'a pas tort_ , pense-t-il en remarquant du coin de l'œil ses lèvres gonflées par la soif et ses yeux injectés de sang qui trahissent davantage qu'une légère déshydratation. Elle le cache bien, ne manque-t-il pas de remarquer - il y a de la fierté dans la ligne invaincue de ses épaules, et son regard ne vacille pas malgré qu'elle doive certainement sentir venir les premières faiblesses liées au manque d'eau, de nourriture et de repos.

                D'un autre côté, il est curieux, maintenant. « Comment est-ce vous trouvez à boire et à manger, par ici, d'ailleurs ?, demande-t-il, et il y a quelque chose de définitivement comique dans la façon dont le froncement de ses sourcils ne parvient pas à dissimuler son expression interloquée.

                — Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ?! », s'exclame-t-elle d'une façon qu'il n'est pas le seul à trouver mélodramatique, à en croire le tintement amusé qui s'échappe du palais du lézard enroulé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle lance un regard noir à la chose, et Glenn de répondre, parce qu'il peut et qu'il n'a jamais prétendu être autre chose qu'une sale petite merde :

                « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis rentré par la porte », ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules, l'air faussement désinvolte. Shae gronde, les lèvres retroussées par l'exaspération, et Glenn, pour tout ce qu'il a vu des choses autrement plus effrayantes qu'une femme déshydratée perdue au beau milieu du désert, est forcé d'admettre que c'est le genre de vision qui renverrait quiconque pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère.

                Dans l'état actuel des choses, ceci dit, Glenn n'a plus de mère.

                Donc.

                Glenn est presque déçu de la voir reprendre prise sur son tempérament, et, avec un dernier regard qui lui promet mille souffrances, elle reprend : « Je vais faire semblant de te croire - _pour l'instant_ \- parce que je ne vois honnêtement pas d'autres explication à ta présence ici, sale mioche. » Quand il se contente pour toute réponse d'un haussement de sourcil, elle renifle dédaigneusement. « La porte est gondolée, et ça sent la pourriture dans tout le secteur. Je te parie ma main droite qu'il y a une source d'eau en-dessous de nos pieds. Avec de la chance, il y aura même des poissons et des champignons, mais au pire il y a toujours des serpents ou des oiseaux à attraper, là dehors.

                — Miam, lâche-t-il en retour.

                — Nique ta mère, rétorque-t-elle aisément. Tu fais ce que tu veux, va crever dans le sable pour tout ce que j'en ai à foutre, moi j'ai mieux à faire. » Sur ce, elle se lève, rengaine sa dague, vide le sable de ses bottes et tourne les talons.

                Glenn peut entendre le claquement décidé de ses talons contre le sol dallé de l'escalier, le sent résonner dans le vide entre les murs de la cité morte, dans l'espace entre ses vertèbres, dans le subtil tremblement de ses doigts là où ils se tiennent repliés contre sa cuisse.

                Le lézard le fixe de ses trois yeux qui ne cillent pas, et il lui faut plusieurs tentatives pour ravaler l'envie d'enfoncer les ongles derrière le creux de ses propres paupières. La pierre mouvante ne montre aucun signe de se lever à la suite de Shae, son regard brûlant son front de leur poids crépusculaire.

                Glenn regarde la chose. La chose regarde Glenn.

                Il croise les bras, fronce les sourcils, et déplace subtilement son poids de pied.

                La chose le regarde toujours.

                Il soupire lourdement, admettant sa défaite.

                « Pour ta gouverne », il siffle en la dépassant à grandes enjambées, « je te hais, sale reptile. »

                Il saute au bas des escaliers à la suite de Shae au son d'un carillon léger et de l'impact des pattes de la salamandre contre le sol derrière lui, lent et régulier comme le mouvement des plaques tectoniques. Il y a un nœud coulant qui desserre sa prise du creux de sa gorge, mais pour tout ce qu'il est soudainement plus aisé de respirer, Glenn sent le poids des mains fantômes se presser contre sa nuque alors qu'il s'enfonce profondément dans les entrailles de la cité-cimetière et il sait que son temps est compté - aussi sûrement que le désert s'infiltre dans les fragilités des murs et s'écoule dans les vestiges comme un antique sablier.

                _Tic-tac_ , murmure le chœur des voix poudreuses, faiblement encore, mais elles amènent avec elles leur cortège de cavaliers fantomatiques aux yeux bleus comme la mort, _n'oublie pas l'heure, enfant_.

                _Tu as un rendez-vous à honorer_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un cas d'école du "je fais des plans pour un chapitre de 6000 mots grand max et je me retrouve à 5000 mots à finir la scène d'intro". Du coup, plutôt que de faire tout ce qui va devenir la partie 1 en un chapitre comme je l'avais prévu, je l'ai découpé comme j'ai pu et... tadam ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez des critiques à faire ou des choses à améliorer. Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Author's Note:**

> J'ouvre timidement la porte avec ma première publication sur ce site. Donc... bonjour ? Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si vous le voulez, je ne mords pas. Ce truc m'a l'air bien parti pour être un mastodonte, donc si vous êtes partant, attachez vos ceintures, ça va être un long voyage.


End file.
